1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supporting structure for rotating machinery and more particularly to an axially adjustable mounting base which can accommodate machines of different frame sizes and which can be used in either rigid or resilient mounting arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small rotating machines such as fractional horsepower electric motors may be either rigidly or resiliently mounted. In conventional construction, rigidly mounted motors have a unitary base plate which is rigidly attached by spot welding to the motor housing in a base-mounting arrangement. On the other hand, resiliently mounted motors are usually provided with resilient mounting rings which are disposed around projecting hub portions of the motor housing and are clamped to supporting yoke portions of a unitary base plate in an end-attachment mounting arrangement. These commonly known mounting arrangements are quite different from each other, and conversion of a motor from one type of mounting to another is not a common practice; such a conversion would require substantial structural modification of the motor housing and base plate. It is frequently desirable, however, to mount a motor either rigidly or resiliently on the same base, depending upon the purpose for which the motor is to be used, without resorting to structural changes.
Additionally, it is sometimes desirable to replace an existing motor with a new motor which may be longer or shorter in axial length than the existing motor. It would be convenient and economical to mount the new motor on the existing mounting plate without making structural changes to either the mounting plate or to the new housing. This situation may arise, for example, when horsepower requirements increase and a longer, more powerful motor must be substituted for an existing motor. It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a universal mounting structure which may be adjusted to accommodate machines of different axial lengths and which may be used in conjunction with machines having dual hub mounting portions to provide either rigid or resilient support.